A Bailarina
by Lily Hart
Summary: Como sera que as coisas serão em Moscow? Capitulo 8 no ar! Gina Weasley em Moscow!
1. Advertência

A BAILARINA

por LilyHart

  
  


Advertência:

Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

  


Bom gente, essa fic não tem NADA A VER COM O LIVRO, é uma fic UP (universo paralelo, sem magia), só retirei os personagens do livro, é uma fic diferente, e não contem nenhum acontecimento dos livros. É bem maluca a história. Mas espero que gostem. Bjinhus. E boa leitura.

  



	2. O Novo Mundo

Capítulo Um

O NOVO MUNDO

  


Era uma tarde comum de inverno na Inglaterra, o vento frio cortava a pele e arrepiava, mas isso não a impedia de seguir em frente. Era uma moça jovem, muito bonita por sinal. Infelizmente abatida. Estava nos seus plenos dezessete anos, tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos, compridos, que iam até o meio das costas. Em especial naquela tarde, seus olhos castanhos tinham um brilho incomum, como se emanassem uma tristeza profunda. Seus lábios finos não se rendiam ao frio e um sorriso sereno era visível por todo percurso.

Era uma moça pobre, morava com seis irmãos e sua mãe. Seu pai falecera quando sua mãe ainda estava no segundo mês de sua gravidez. Nunca chegou a conhece-lo, mas mesmo assim tinha-o como um herói. Sua mãe - pobresinha - rendida no desespero de sustentar sete filhos, acabou numa depressão que a levou ao alcoolismo. Seus irmãos começaram a trabalhar cedo, e assim o mesmo acontecera com ela. Desde seus quinze anos trabalhava numa boate. Era uma dançarina, mas não daquelas vulgares. Recusava-se terminantemente de tirar a roupa, e fazia aquilo que mais amava: dançar.

Dês de pequena Gina Weasley amava dançar, seu maior sonho era ser uma dançarina profissional, mas ela sabia que era algo impossível. No entanto, uma vez quando trabalhava, uma senhora admirada com seu talento, chamada McGonagal, levou-a pela primeira vez a um espetáculo de balé, em troca teve que fazer a promessa de nunca, nunca desistir de ser uma bailarina profissional.

Infelizmente, sua realidade era outra. Gina teve que conciliar estudo, trabalho e treinos exaustivos com a professora McGonagal, ou simplesmente Mc. Além disso, o pouco dinheiro que restava ela gostava de gastar com fitas e livros sobre ballet.

Alvo Dumbledore, esposo de McGonagal, falecera naquele dia, suas filhas Lílian e Narcisa alienadas em seu mundo fútil mandaram seus filhos: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, ao velório. Na rústica casa de McGonagal, encontravam-se alguns parentes e muitos amigos. Gina Weasley não pode deixar de ir e dar seus votos a sua querida e velha amiga. Na sala de estar que geralmente tinha um piano, estantes e sofás de coro, encontrava-se o caixão e muitas pessoas de preto. No cômodo havia duas pessoas que ela nunca tinha visto e ficou surpresa ao saber que eram os netos do falecido.A primeira vista se assustou com a presença dos garotos. O mais alto, loiro de olhos acinzentados mantinha-se sempre neutro, com uma certa frieza. O mais baixo, não tão baixo assim, com cabelo rebelde e preto, tinha um olho misterioso de um verde raro, e se mostrava o oposto do primo. Esse se encontrava sentado junto com Mc.

Infelizmente, como o luto de Mc, as aulas foram suspensas por tempo indeterminado. Além disso, sua casa estava um tremendo caos. Seus irmãos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos, cansados de suas vidas, partiram em uma aventura no exterior sem deixar maiores informações sobre seu paradeiro. Percy encontrava-se em uma clinica do governo internado, a famosa clinica dos "drogados irrecuperáveis", como Gina gostava de chamar. Fred e Jorge amadores do teatro, juntaram-se a um grupo e partiram para Los Angeles prometendo voltar famosos. Naquela casa só restavam Gina e Ron. E era Ron quem, praticamente, sustentava a casa. Noivo a dois anos de Hermione Granger, uma moça humilde, um tanto quanto inteligente, sustentava junto como Ron uma livraria. Além disso, Ron formado em jornalismo, ocasionalmente fazia uns bicos escrevendo para jornais e revistas.

Os Weasley moravam em uma pequena Vila no subúrbio de Londres, tinham dois vizinhos um tanto quanto "insuportáveis". O primeiro, um casal recém-casado Hagrid e Madame Máxime, viviam brigando. Constantemente Gina encontrava sua mãe e Hagrid bêbados e juntos, o que causava um tremendo barraco entre Molly e Madame Máxime. A outra vizinha era Fleur Delacour, metida a francesa prostituta vivia resmungando de suas condições e ocasionalmente perturbando a vila.

Aquele subúrbio para Gina era um tremendo inferno. Raramente era vista por lá, já que sua moradia atual era a casa de sua melhor amiga. Cho Chang uma chinesa um tanto quanto materialista, porém muito simpática e amigável. Sempre ajudava Gina em suas coreografias e em sua vida em geral. Amigas desde cedo eram vistas como irmãs.

* * *

Depois de um mês do falecimento de Dumbledore, Gina continuava sem maiores informações sobre sua mestra Mc. Aquilo a deixava extremamente preocupada, já que Mc sempre fora uma pessoa extremamente alegre e amigável. Mas sua vida continuava, assim como as contas vinham, as dividas existiam e seus sonhos aumentavam.

Como de costume, depois das apresentações, Gina e Cho gostavam de "lavar a roupa suja", isso era feito geralmente nas frias madrugadas de Londres, em quais as lavanderias se encontravam - milagrosamente - mais vazias. Lógico que sempre tinha uma alma penada perturbando por lá:

- Ai Cho eu ando tão preocupada com a Mc.

- Gi, liga para ela de uma vez e para de fazer esse charme todo.

- Não é charme!

- É sim, por que o loiro da primeira fila ficou babando.

- Sua chata isso é sério!

- Ta já calei a boca. Credo sempre tem que ter um idiota que não sabe mexer nessas maquinas.

- Hãn ? Como assim.Cho?

- Olha o moreno no funda da lavanderia.

Sem maiores preocupações Gina virou, mais justamente aquela pessoa, definitivamente, não era quem ela espera encontrar.

- O NETO DE MC!!!!!

**Continua...**


	3. A Sapatilha

Capítulo Dois

A SAPATILHA

  


- Como Gi?

- Cho aquele é um dos netos de Mc, que estava no velório!

- Ta e a senhorita pode me explicar o que estava fazendo aqui?

- Lavando roupa???

- Larga de ser tonta, você não queria informações sobre a sua querida Mc? Vai lá, oras.

- Sabia que as vezes você e surpreendente!. - Disse gina abrindo um sorriso enigmático.

- Como assim?

- Esquece!

Lentamente Gina dirigiu-se para o fundo da lavanderia. Suavemente cutucou o perdido moreno a sua frente. Que virou a cabeça com um belo ponto de interrogação na cabeça.

- Oi. - disse Gina

- Olá.

- Hum será que você lembra de mim? - tentando puxar pela cabeça o moreno acenos que não - Eu estava no velórios do seu avo, Dumbledore, alias sinto muito.

- Sem problemas. Hum... será que você poderia me ajudar com isso aqui.

- Claro. Então como vai Mc?

- Mc?

- Sua avó, McGonagal.

- Ah sim, muito mal, ela caiu em uma depressão depois do falecimento do velho - disse abrindo um sorriso triste - Depois disso eu e meu primo, Draco, sabe quem é?

- Só de passagem.

- Bom nós mudamos para cá, para cuidar dos negócios da família.

- Será que ela tarda a recuperar a perda?

- Não sei, só sei que ela fala muito de uma moça chamada Gina, acho que é isso. Infelizmente, não conseguimos contatar a moça.

- Gina Weasley????

- É, conhece??

- Sim, sou eu mesma em pessoa.

- C-O-M-O??

- Ah sim desculpe meu nome é Gina Weasley, sou....

- Você acha que nos temos tempo para apresentações agora?

- Não temos???

- Lógico que não - Disse Harry como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo - Se tiver algum compromisso aconselho a desmarcar, você vem agora comigo ver Gona.

- Quem é Gona??

- McGonagal.

- Por que tanta pressa??

- Por que é a última vontade dela.

- C-O-M-O?? - foi a vez de Gina se surpreender.

- Você entenderá.

- Hei espere. Nos estamos no meio da madrugada.

- São seis horas da manhã, até chegarmos lá já vai ter passado das oito.

- Tem certeza? - Gina apenas recebeu um aceno como confirmação

Depois de avisar Cho sobre o imprevisto, Harry conduziu Gina à grande casa rústica da família em Londres. Gina assustada seguiu o caminho um tanto quanto nervosa, e anormalmente muda. Alias, ela nem sabia ainda o nome do estranho.

A casa parecia tomada por uma tristeza profunda. As janelas estavam fechadas, impedindo a passagem do sol. As flores não eram mais tão presentes. A casa parecia ter morrido junto com Dumbledore. A única coisa que se destacava naquilo tudo era o piano, era a única parte do grande cômodo iluminado, parecia ter vida própria. Mesmo assim, mesmo com um brilho especial a casa continuava triste, os criados pareciam invisíveis, a musica clássica sempre presente, sumira. Aquilo trouxe uma aflição maior para Gina:

- Srta.Weasley me acompanhe, por favor.

- Pode me chamar só de Gina...sr...

- Potter, mas pode me chamar de Harry.

- Ok.

Subindo a longa escada rústica revestida por vermelho, pôde perceber que havia vários cômodos superiores, mas todos eles igualmente fechados. Apenas um estava aberto, o único iluminado. Ao entrar no cômodo, Gina teve que segurar para não soltar um grito de susto. Sua querida professora Mc estava num estado...deplorável. Sentada no centro de sua longa cama, estava pálida, seus olhos sempre tão alegres não tinham mais vida, apenas um abajur iluminava todo o cômodo. Sua respiração baixa e sua falta de expressão trouxeram lagrimas ao rosto de Gina. Que levemente sussurrou.

- Harry...

- Sim...

- Acho que ela esta dormindo, não é melhor voltarmos outra hora.

- Não querida. - Não foi Harry que respondeu, foi McGonagal, com uma voz, um tanto quanto fraca e rouca.

- Mc.

- Aproxime-se querida.- Gina, mesmo receosa, aproximou-se, enquanto Harry se retirava do quarto. - Querido fique.

- Tem certeza? - Em resposta, Harry simplesmente recebeu um sorriso fraco, o que foi suficiente para ele se acomodar na ponta da cama.

- Querida você lembra da promessa que me fez?

- Lógico, mais por que isso?

- Sinto te informar que não poderei mais te auxiliar nessa jornada. Mas você não deve desistir!

- Não Mc. - Disse Gina, enquanto lagrimas corriam sobre sua face. - Você ainda vai viver muito, eu sei que vai.

- Não se engane... - ela disse essas palavras num misto de tristeza e alívio. - Tenho quero lhe dar uma coisa. Querido Harry pode, por favor, pegar a caixa rosa que esta no armário.

- Claro.

- Gina, escute bem, nunca desista dos seus sonhos, pois quando se fizer isso, morrerá. Eu já realizei todos os meus sonhos, apenas um que ainda não. Mas pretendo faze-lo agora. - Nisso Harry volta entregando a Mc a caixa - Obrigada querido.

- Mais Mc v...

- Gina apenas escute bem. Meu tempo é curto.

- Aqui esta minha primeira sapatilha de ponta, eu sei que conseguirá ser a primeira bailarina, tenho certeza disso.- Gina não conseguia conter as lagrimas, que teimavam em cair - Agora nunca se esqueça de uma coisa: Quando a musica começar, lembre-se: nada é impossível. Nossas limitações somente surgem quando a musica para, então querida não aceito desculpas. Nada é impossível. Siga seu coração e ele lhe dirá o seu ritmo, a musica em si só é uma parte da dança. Harry?

- Sim. Fale Gona...

- Você será o encarregado, a partir de agora, de encaminhar esse anjo pela musica.

- Mais Mc...- quis interferir Gina.

- Adeus, queridos.

- MC NÃO! - gritaram Harry e Gina, ao mesmo tempo. Lagrimas escorriam pelos seus rostos. Com um ultimo suspiro a grande mestra do ballet, McGonagal, também falecera.

**Continua...**

  



	4. A inesperada noticia

Capítulo Três

A INESPERADA NOTICIA

  


Os dias que se seguiram foram torturantes para Gina, era duro perder uma das poucas pessoas que ela realmente tinha algum contato mais intimo. Mcgonagal fora com uma mãe para ela. E agora não estava mais aqui para ajuda-la e aconselha-la. A sapatilha que ganhou era como uma mina de ouro. Sem duvidas foi à coisa mais preciosa que já deram para ela, ainda por cima sendo de alguém tão preciosa para Gina.

Infelizmente a vida era injusta, Gina sabia que não podia se encolher em um canto e afogar-se em lágrimas. Agora mas do que nunca tinha que manter sua promessa.

* * *

A música tocava, ela era calma, seus pés a levavam. Aquela era uma das poucas coreografias que avia aprendido com sua ex-mestra. Passos complicados, mas bem trabalhados, giros e piruetas que tinham classe, ritmo e elegância. Gina esquecia do seu mundo com a musica tocando, ela a guiava por tudo. Sentia-se leve, seus sentimentos eram expressos com uma graciosidade que era difícil dizer como podiam ser expressos com tanta paixão. Tudo parecia perfeito, até a musica acabar: PLAC,PLAC,PLAC (isso seriam palmas)

- Perfeito.

- Hãn- disse Gina

- Acho que já deve ter ouvido falar de mim.

- Como entrou aqui.

- A porta estava aberta.- disse um homem alto de cabelo loiro platinado caindo sobre seus olhos. Seus olhos acinzentados não expressavam nenhum sentimento. Gina lembrava de tê-lo visto no funeral de Dumbledore e McGonagal, se não se enganava era neto deles assim como Harry..

- Desculpe Sr....

- Malfoy.

- Então sr.Malfoy o que faz aqui?

- Acho que não se esqueceu do último desejo de McGonagal.

- Lógico que não. Que audácia sua pensar isso!

- Pois bem, eu tenho o dia inteiro para perder jogando papo fora. Tome. Apareça amanhã as 14:00 horas lá. Potter estará lhe esperando. - Gina pegou o envelope e o analisou.

- Obrigada....- disse Gina levantando o olhar, mas estranhamente como tinha aparecido o misterioso Malfoy tinha sumido. - Ótimo. - disse Gina bufando.

* * *

- Droga Cho, ande, eu já estou atrasada!

- Calma... já estou acabando.

- Anda L-O-G-O!

- Credo, sabia que mal-humor não ajuda em nada.-Gina limitou-se a dar um olhar assassino a Cho.

Era uma tarde nublada. O céu ameaçava despencar em uma longa tempestade. A cidade estava escura e barulhenta. Buzinas eram ouvidas por toda Londres, o congestionamento estava terrível. O metro estava parado. Faltava luz em quase toda cidade. Tudo parecia conspirar para que Gina não chegasse a mansão Dumbledore, agora sob posse dos seus herdeiros: Potter e Malfoy.

Com meia hora de atraso Gina finalmente se encontrava em frente ao portão da esbelta mansão. Seu estado era um dos piores, por mais que estivesse se arrumado, a chuva em si não contribuiu em nada. Sua maquiagem havia sumido e o pouco que restava encontrava-se borrado. Suas roupas estavam molhadas. Cho encontrava-se no mesmo estado. Cho a pedido de Gina, a acompanhou nesse misterioso encontro marcado pelo seu novo mestre Harry.

- Anda logo Gina, não vai bater na porta, eu não quanto a você, mais eu estou morrendo de frio!

- Calma Cho.

- Calma nada. Se você não vai apertar a campainha deixa-me fazer isso.

Minutos depois o portão de madeira entalhado com algumas rosas e lírios abria para as moças. Havia um mordomo a espera de Gina que a conduziu para o interior da casa. Harry encontrava-se com um homem que aparentava ter uns trinta anos, aparecia pouco amigável. Cabelos pretos lisos que passavam um pouco seu rosto. Olhos pretos sem sentimentos.

- Desculpe-me o atrasa Sr.Potter.

- Apenas Harry Gina.

- Sim Sr....Harry.

- Isso é inadmissível. Como o Sr. Quer coloca-la na academia? Atrasada. Ainda em estado deplorável.

- Entenda Severo, isso foi um acidente.

- Analisaremos, depois conversaremos.

- Gina.

- Sim.

- Precisamos que você nos mostre o que McGonagal ensinou a você. Enquanto a você Srta....

- Chang.

- Espero que não se importe em esperar aqui.

- Lógico que não Sr.

- Vamos Gina? Severo?

- Claro. - disseram juntos.

Harry, Gina e Severo se dirigiram a uma sala preparada para tal evento. Severo passou uma lista de passos que gina deveria executar, após isso, ela teve que fazer duas novas coreografias. Gina não entendia o propósito de tal teste, mas tinhas que confiar em seu novo tutor. Gina adorava dançar, era estranho como a musica mudava seu mundo. Parecia que a musica guiava seus passos. Ela nem se importava com os olharem analisadores de Harry e Severo. A musica a conduzia. Mas tudo tinha um fim, assim como a musica e os testes:

- Obriga Gina. - disse Harry

- Sem problemas, mas gostaria de saber o propósito disso.

- Que tal tomar um banho enquanto eu e Severo discutimos algumas coisas? DOBBY!

- Sim sr. Potter?

- Conduza essa senhorita a um dos aposentos para tomar um banho. O que foi feito com a outra senhorita?

- Ela disse que tinha outras atividades e foi-se a quase uma hora..

- Entendo. Gina, por favor sinta-se à vontade.

- Obrigado Sr.

- Harry, apenas.

- Certo. Obrigada Harry.

- Vamos Srta. - chamou o mordomo

- Claro.

Gina foi conduzida a um dos cômodos da mansão. O quarto em si era duas vezes maior que o apartamento que dividia com Cho. Dobby a deixou no dormitório enquanto Winky, outra empregada da casa preparava uma banheira com pétalas de rosa para um banho. Gina achava tudo aquilo um exagero. Mas estava exausta demais para reclamar e aceitou de bom grado o banho. Mas recusou que Winky desse seu banho.

Um vestido extremamente chique foi dado a Gina para vestir durante o jantar. Entregaram a ela um vestido delicado de seda. Era simples para o seu agrado. Tinha duas alças finas que seguiam um longo decote nas costas. A parte da frente era lisa e ajustava perfeitamente ao seu copo. O vestido abria depois da cintura. Tudo muito simples, delicado e elegante. Foram lhe dados também uma sandália vinho da mesma cor que o vestido. Gina achava tudo aquilo muito bonito, mas não entendi o propósito de tal. Com a ajuda de Winky, fez delicados cachos e uma maquiagem simples.

Às nove horas foi chamada para um jantar. Este foi composto por Harry, Severo e o Sr. Malfoy. Gina sentia-se estranhamente embaraçada naquela situação:

- Gina esse jantar foi feito para discutirmos o seu futuro.

- Como assim Sr. Malfoy?

- Pode me chamar de Draco Srta.

- Certo. Agora alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo?

- Ah sim, nos desculpe. - manifestou-se Harry - nos queríamos apenas ter certeza antes de lhe dar os Parabéns e uma noticia maravilhosa - disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Parabéns?!?!

- Srta. Weasley, eu sou Severo Snape diretor da academia de dança de Moscou. Caso não saiba é uma das mais famosas do mundo.

- Sim eu sei.

- Bom o Sr. Malfoy e Potter fazem parte da academia e me pediram o favor de inclui-la nela. Mas precisávamos fazer uns testes antes.

- Ótimo, mas ninguém perguntou se eu queria ir para a academia!

- Como assim? - Perguntou um assombrado Harry.

- Eu ainda não terminei os estudos, não tenho dinheiro para bancar a academia também.

- Não se preocupe com isso, nos bancaremos para você. - Disse Draco.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar?

- Você não tem que deixar, isso era a vontade de McGongal. - finalizou Harry, sem deixa-la responder. - Vamos jantar por favor.

- Alias - acrescentou Draco - Você parte na próxima Segunda.

- O QUE!?! - disse uma assustada Gina.


	5. Discussões em familia

Capítulo Quatro

DISCUSSÕES EM FAMÍLIA

  


Logo que o dia amanheceu, ainda nublado como o dia anterior, com chuviscos por toda Londres, Gina viu-se caminhando em direção ao subúrbio de Londres. Tudo parecia ainda confuso a Gina. Mal acabara o colegial, sem saber se havia passado e partiria assim, sem mais a um país desconhecido. Com pessoas desconhecidas. Eles nem ao menos se importaram com o que ela achava daquilo tudo. Parecia um jogo, aonde as únicas regras era sua promessa.

Caminhava desatenta entre as ruas estreitas e sujas do subúrbio, nem ao menos escutava as pessoas em volta. Seus pés pareciam saber aonde iam. E logo

Gina viu-se no pequeno apartamento que dividia com Cho.

Cho ainda estava dormindo. Gina não sábio o que fazer. Ligou o rádio baixo, estava tocando uma Black Music que a agradava muito. Resolveu fazer m bolo enquanto pensava, aquilo sempre a ajudava organizar as idéias. Lembrou-se dos seus irmãos que partiram com esperanças de serem alguém, mesmo sem dinheiro algum. E ela teria todo um patrocino, mas não queria deixar seu irmão sozinho. Ele na merecia isso, rony teria que cuidar de sua mãe e seu irmão, sozinho:

- Falando sozinha moça? - perguntou uma sonolenta Cho.

- Ah desculpa Cho, te acordei?

- Não, hum o que aconteceu de tão grave? Musica e cozinhando com pensamento longe, não são sinais bons.

- Minha vida ta uma confusão só!

- Que tipo de confusão - disse Cho enquanto raspava a massa de bolo que sobrou na vasilha.

- Querem que eu parta para Moscou na segunda.

- O QUE! - disse cho engasgando

- Isso mesmo, querem que eu parta para lá na Segunda para ingressar na academia de dança de Moscow. - disse enquanto oferecia a Cho um copo de água.

- E você vai?

- Não sei. Não tenho idéia.

- Por que não?

- Cho! E meu irmão, você, minha vida?

- Gina, pare de pensar nos outros, você vai larga a grande chance da sua vida? Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso por minha causa. Não mesmo. E a promessa que você fez a Mc?

- Ah Cho - disse Gina com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Vem cá... - e derem um abraço.

- Cho mesmo que eu for, saiba que nunca vou encontrar uma amiga tão especial como você.

- Eu também não vou te esquecer... ai aquela danceteria vai ficar tão chato sem você.

Cho e Gina passaram a tarde toda relembrando as noites de farras, os namorados, as brigas, enquanto devoravam o bolo. Eram tantas lembranças, Cho era como uma irmã nesses últimos anos. Ela havia fugido do orfanato aos catorze anos, órfã, se viu na rua, no meio do subúrbio de Londres, fora estuprada naquela noite, e Gina a achou no dia seguinte. Ela lembrava do pânico que a amiga encontrava-se, dês de então nunca se separaram. Cho ingressou na escola pública junto com Gina, ela sabia que sentiria muitas saudades da amiga, mas como uma vez ela a ajudou, não iria permitir que a amiga desistisse do seu grande sonho por ela, não por ela:

- Cho...

- hum...

- Por que você não vem comigo?

- Gina, eu não estou sendo convidada a ir para lá. Vamos fazer o seguinte, quando você se ajustar lá, eu vou te visitar, depois decidimos o que irá acontecer. 

- Eu vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também. Já falou com Rony?

- Não, eu disse a Mione que os visitaria hoje à noite.

- Você vai conseguir. - disse cho dando apoio a amiga.

* * *

Por volta das sete da noite, Gina deixava o apartamento. Rony, não morava mais no subúrbio de Londres, era um bairro pobre, mas o irmão orgulhava-se muito de sua casa. Ele várias vezes a convidou para morar lá. Mas o orgulho Weasley não permitiu isso, ela queria construir sue futuro com seu próprio esforço, também não queria abandonar Cho. Era uma casa simples,térrea, toda branca, os muros infelizmente eram pichados por marginais na madrugada, mas era um ambiente reconfortante.

Hermione fizera um jantar delicioso, uma macarronada ao sugo e frango ao forno. Durante o jantar Rony e Mione lhes contavam ansiosamente todos os preparativos do casamento que se realizaria dali a uns três meses. Hermione era uma moça simples mas muito inteligente. Sua família também era humilde e muito boa, seu pai era musico e mesmo com salários precários, não desistia do que fazia, era impressionante a paixão deste pelo seu violino. Sua mãe era costureira. Ganhavam pouco mais eram felizes, devido ao pouco dinheiro só tiveram Hermione.

Estava feliz pelo seu irmão, mas temia a reação deste, era muito impulsivo e sempre fora protetor com Gina. Relutou muito antes dela tomar aulas com Mc, lembrava com um sorriso do escândalo que foi. Amava mais que tudo o irmão, e sabia que o passo mais difícil seria lhe dar a noticia:

- Gina? -Chamou Mione.

- Hum?

- Você ainda não nos disse qual é a noticia que queria nos dar.

- Ah sim, a noticia- disse Gina um pouco apreensiva.

- Gina? - falou Rony - Você não está grávida né? Por que se estiver e algum desgraçado te abandou ou abusou de você me dê o nome do infeliz...

- Rony...- chamava gina- ... Rony... RONY!

- Hãn?

- Eu não estou grávida.

- Ah claro... então o que é?

- EuvoupartirparaMoscounnasegunda.... - Disse Gina sem respirar.

- Como Gina- interferiu Mione

- Eu vou partir para Moscou na segunda.

- Ah é isso? Então ta - disse Rony tentando absolver o que Gina disse, quando esta começava a abrir um sorriso - VOCÊ VAI O QUE?

- Para Moscou, ingressar no copo de baile do Bolshoi Theater Ballet.

- E QUEM DEIXOU?

- RONADL WEASLEY, controle seus nervos AGORA - interferiu Hermione, enquanto o mesmo sentava emburrado. - Gina como você pretende ir para lá?

- Com a morte de McGonagal, o Sr.Potter, seu neto- acrescentou vendo a cara de interrogação do casal - Ficou responsável em me guiar na minha "Promessa", isso foi um dos últimos desejos de Mc. Ontem, Severo Snape o diretor da academia me avaliou e me aceitou na academia na qual o Sr.Potter freqüenta.

- E como você pretende ir sem dinheiro algum. - disse Ron sorrindo em vitória.

- Essa foi uma das minhas preocupações, mas o Sr.Malfoy - novas caras de interrogação- o outro neto de Mc, disse que eles iriam bancar meu aprendizado.

- E o que você decidiu Gi.. - perguntava um derrotado Rony

- Eu vou Rony, essa pode ser a chance da minha vida, mas eu voltarei para o casamento de vocês, darei meu telefone, endereço. Eu não estou fugindo só me mudando temporariamente. Tentarei vir a Londres visitá-los.

- Gina, eu não tenho o direito de fazer as suas escolhas por você, mas sentirei muita saudades - Lágrimas teimavam em cair nos olhos de Rony, que com um sorriso amarelo disse- Vejam só, minha irmãzinha enfrentando o mundo. Saiba que sempre que quiser volta você sempre será bem vinda.

- Obrigada Rony eu te amo!

- Eu também maninha, eu também.

- Gina- chamou Hermione, enquanto abria uma das gavetas da estante do lado da mesa. - Eu pretendia lhe dar isso quanto completasse dezoito anos, mas não vejo hora mais propícia para isso. Leve esse diário com você Gi, sabe, acredito que ele será um grande amigo nesse mundo desconhecido que ira.

- Obrigado Mione. Vou sentir saudades - disse dando um abraço em Hermione.

- Eu também- disse Hermione escondendo uma lágrima teimosa

Passaram o resto da noite, conversando sobre o futuro que Gina teria a partir dali. Rony não parava de lhe dar recomendações. Por volta das onze horas Gina foi a danceteria na qual trabalhava para pedir as contas. Teria apenas dois dias para arrumar tudo. Lá pelas três horas Gina finalmente estava em seu apartamento. Depois de abrir todas as trancas, e fechara porta, Gina se deparou um algumas cartas, apenas duas estavam em seu nome. A primeira era do Sr.Potter, pedindo que a encontrasse as duas no outro dia ara tirarem seu passaporte. A segunda carta, Gina exitou em abri-la, mas quando fez, um sorriso enorme se formava em seu rosto e só conseguia falar "Passei" "Passei" "Passei".

Notas da autora:

Oii Gente ^^" Bom primeiro queria agradecer as pessoas que estão acompanhando a minha fic ^^". Queria pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, mas como estou trabalhando e minha beta esta estudando para o vestibular tudo demora um pouquinho. Ah sim gostaria de explicar que não pretendo colocar nomes de musicas na fic. Quero que imaginem a melodia por vocês mesmo, acho que isso trás um pouco de magia a história ^^" Mas quando chegar em Moscow deixarei links com fotos dos lugares para que se situem melhor. Bjokas LilyHart

  


**Continua...**

  



	6. Compras?

**Capitulo 5- Compras?!?!**

Eram duas horas. Gina estava atrasada como de costume. Tentou ao maximo chegar na hora, mas infelizmente o ônibus não passava. Só se preparava para ver o sermão que levaria do Sr.Potter. Marcaram de se encontrar no Covent Garden a uma e meia.

- Sr.Malfoy?

- Oi Gina, e é Draco para você!

- Ah sim desculpe Sr.... Draco. Mas cadê o Sr.Potter?

- Bom eu diria eu ele ficaria extremamente bravo com esse atraso de vinte e seis minutos. Bom ele foi cuidar do seu passaporte, mas tarde o encontraremos. Agora vamos temos muito que fazer!

- Temos é?

- Lógico, nos vamos as comprar!

- Pêra lá... deixa-me ver se eu entendi, nós... eu e você vamos as compras?

- É, foi isso que eu disse.

- Para que?

- Gina querida, você esta indo para academia de dança de Moscow, lá é necessário trajes específicos, a disciplina lá é uma das coisas mais importantes!

- É qual é a mais importante?

- Saber dançar – disse dando uma piscadela

- Ah claro, ei que negocio é esse de você e o Sr.Potter estarem também na academia?

- Por que você acha que alguém da família Dumbledore escaparia disso? Minerva e Alvo eram extremamente apaixonados pela dança, e isso é uma tradição eu diria de família. Você terá aulas com nosso tio Remo, ele é muito engraçado, vocês se darão muito bem.

- Como assim E-U, você não terá aulas?

- Sim mais estou um pouco mais avançado que você, tenho aulas com Sirius.

- Espera lá!

- O que? – disse um confuso Draco

- Só tem homem nessa academia?

- Teria algum problema?

- Não é muito melhor – disse sem pensar Gina, que ficou muito envergonhada depois que tomou consciência do que disse.

- Certo. – disse dando gargalhadas Draco.- Chegamos. – disse Draco apontando para lojas extremamente finas, o que não agradava em nada Gina.

- Eu não vou usar isso.- Disse Gina fazendo uma careta.

- Ah vai sim – Disse um divertido Draco enquanto a empurrava para dentro da loja.

- Você escolhe então. Para mim é tudo muito fresco.

- Certo moçinha. Vai experimentando esses daqui! – Disse mostrando uma pilha de roupas.

- TUDO ISSO???

- Tem mais, não se iluda!

- Para que tanta roupa?

- Sem perguntas!-Uma desiludida Gina entrou no vestiário, enquanto Draco escolhia outras peças de roupas – e eu quero ver como ficam!

- Certo Sr. Fresco Malfoy

- É Draco, para sua informação.

- Cala a boca. – disse uma irritada Gina, enquanto Draco se divertia com tudo aquilo.

Gina vestiu inúmeras roupas, a maioria das roupas era compostas por blusinhas, saias e vestidos, o que ela achava uma frescura total. Qual era o problema com os seus macacões e suas calças? O tecido da maioria era seda. Tudo muito social para o gosto dela. As poucas roupas que ela gostava Draco as descartava. Isso a deixava extremamente irritada. Depois de horas experimentando os mais diversos tipos de combinação _a madame_, como Gina denominava, Draco empurrou uma pilha de vestidos de Gala, ela não entendia o por que de tanta roupa. A única peça que realmente gostou foi um vestido branco era um pano muito leve, ela não saia identificar o que era, ele era fechado no peito, mas tinha um lindo decote à trás, a ponta do vestido eram vários bicos, ela ficou deslumbrada, estava c mo vestido a um bom tempo, gostava dele, não era topo fresco como os outros, era simples de uma certa forma e marcava bem suas formas:

- Ai vou eu Draco.

- Estou esperando há dez minutos, ou a roupa é muito complicada ou a senhorita está me enrolando. – Disse enquanto Gina saia da cabine.

- O que achou. – perguntou Gina enquanto dava uma pequena volta.

- Eu gosto – disse uma terceira voz mais ao fundo.

- Hãn – disseram Draco e Gina juntos que se depararam com um Harry sem expressão, vestido em um terno preto, com uma camisa verde.

- Você gostou priminho – Disse Draco abrindo um sorriso um tanto maroto e provocativo, deixando uma Gina envergonhada.

- Gostei você não Draco? – disse um Harry sem expressão, mas um pouco incomodado.

- Sim adorei. – Disse Draco rindo.

- Esse era o último Draco, tem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Gina.

- Não acho que está bom.

- Finalmente – aliviou-se Gina.- voltando a cabine e vestindo suas roupas iniciais

- Tirou o passaporte?

- Tirei, partimos amanhã sem demora, meus pais já estão arrumando a casa para a nossa chegada.

- Ficaremos aonde?

- Na cidade.

- Por que? – disse um insatisfeito Draco?

- Por que sim!

- Droga eu prefiro fica no campo!

- Não foi o que você disse da ultima vez que estivemos lá... – disse Harry abrindo um primeiro sorriso um tanto provocativo.

- Engraçadinho. – disse Draco, enquanto Gina saia da cabine. –Pronto?

- Huhu.

- Ah Srta.Weasley, partimos amanhã, as três da tarde, esteja no aeroporto lá pela uma.

- Certo Sr.Potter.

- Harry.

- Então pode me chamar de Gina, Harry.

- Ok. – Abrindo um primeiro sorriso para ela.

- O dois!! Terra chamando. Podemos ir? – disse um divertido Draco quando percebeu que os dois ficaram um tanto quanto embaraçados.

- Claro- responderam juntos. 

***

_Nota da autora:_ E ae o que estão achando? Esse particularmente é um dos meus capítulos favoritos!

Bom as coisas vão ficar mais claras em Moscow!

Desculpa as pessoas que ficam me perguntando qual será o shipper da fic no fim, mas acho que isso estragaria e muito todo o desenrolar da história!

Bjokas

LilyHart

**icq**:113415061

**msn**:ligiagda@hotmail.com


	7. Partindo para Moscow

Capitulo 6 – Partindo para Moscou

- Sua chata, por que não me disse que tinha passado. – disse Cho enquanto balançava a carta no alto.

- Oi, Cho- disse Gina depositando duas sacolas no chão.- Droga aonde você acho isso?

- Na mesa?! Alias nos duas passamos, com a diferença que eu irei ter uma bela festa de formatura, mas alguém não vai restar aqui.

- Engraçadinha. Bom, acho que agora eu não tenho por que me prender aqui.

- É mesmo, quando você vai ?

- Amanha, às três.

- Já?!? Nos temos que comemorar hoje! Vamos sair – disse Cho com um brilho nos olhos.

- Ah não, não e não.... o que você está tramando!

- Quem eu? – disse Cho olhando para os lados.

- É você!

- Nada. Alias o que são essas sacolas?

- São algumas roupas que Draco comprou para mim, para chegar bem em Moscou. Resumindo: frescuras.

- Draco? – disse Cho maliciosamente.

- Ah Cho vai se ocupar com outras coisas! 

- Ok. – disse cho abrindo os pacotes. – Para que tanta roupa?

- Se você acha muito você não viu o que eles já mandaram para Moscou. Eles me fizeram experimentar a loja inteira! Eu nunca experimentei tanta roupa em toda a minha vida!

- Eles?!

- Draco e Harry.

- Hãn, e o que você vai fazer com as suas roupas?

- Vou leva-las oras, não vou ficar vestida que nem _madame_ o tempo todo!

- Sei, sei- disse Cho rindo.

- Sua chata, disse Gina jogando uma das almofadas do sofá na amiga.

- É guerra?

- Você que pediu.

Passaram um bom tempo numa guerra de almofadas. Depois Gina foi arrumar as malas com a ajuda de Cho. Elas saíram com os amigos para um dos bares da cidade. Gina quis voltar cedo para casa, no dia seguinte queria ainda visitar seu irmão Percy e sua mãe.

***

            Eram sete horas da manhã, o sol invadia aquele pequeno cômodo através de uma pequena janela, acordando Gina. Esta levantou-se, e foi tomar um banho. Era triste a idéia de que seria seu ultimo banho lá, ao sair do banho Cho encontrava-se acordada. Ela tinha preparado um café especial para sua amiga. Tomaram um delicioso e descontraído café. Cho resolveu acompanhar Gina até a clinica para drogados em recuperação e acompanha-la até a casa de sua mãe.

            Ao chegarem na clinica, encontram Percy no jardim do estabelecimento. Ele estava sério. Seus olhos não tinham brilho. Vê-lo todo de branco, parecendo um louco causaram fortes emoções em Gina que se controlava para não chorar. Ele estava sentedo em um banco bege olhando para o céu, como se aquilo fosse algo realmente fantástico. E isso dava a Gina a sensação de loucura e tinha muita dó do irmão:

- Percy? – chamou delicadamente Gina. Ele não virou, continuou olhando para o céu. Chamou de novo- Percy? – Este na segunda chama olhou para irmã um tanto aborrecido como se tivesse sido tirado de algo importante.

- O que você quer?

- Eu só vim avisar que estou indo para Moscou, mas que irei voltar.

- Você não vai voltar. – disse friamente

- Vou sim. E sentirei saudades.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim, como você sentiria saudades de um mosntro? – disse ele tão friamente que Gina se assustou, mas recompôs e disse.

- Sentirei saudades do meu irmão sim, como você pode afirmar o contrario.

- Se manca "maninha", você perdeu o seu irmão a muito tempo!

Essas palavras foram tão cruelmente ditas que Gina não agüentou e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Cho vendo o estado de sua amiga a retirou imediatamente de lá, mas sem antes lançar um olhar maligno a Percy. Gina não conseguia entender como o seu irmão, tão bom, amigável e engraçado se transformara naquilo. Aquelas malditas drogas haviam acabado com seu irmão. Ah como ela odiava as drogas. 

Depois de um tempo Gina já estava melhor. Cho comprara uma água para a a amiga se acalmar, enquanto se dirigiam ao outro lado da cidade rumo a Molly. Durante todo o caminho Gina permaneceu calada. Cho não fazia perguntas, sabia o quanto tudo aquilo era perturbador para a amiga. Após uma meia hora, elas haviam chegado ao subúrbio aonde morava Molly. Durante o caminho encontraram alguns antigos amigos. Fleur a vizinha de sua mãe estava na frente de sua casa discutindo com Madame Máxime outra vizinha de sua mãe. Depois de um educado cumprimento Gina entrou na sua antiga casa.

A casa se encontrava um caos, havia vários objetos quebrados ao longo da pequena casa, a pia estava lotada de louça, o sofá estava todo rasgado e sujo. A TV sumira. Seguiu pelo estreito corredor que dava ao único quarto da casa. Sua mãe estava lá nojentamente trepando com o vizinho. Eles estavam bêbados e sujos. Gina pela milésima vez se sentiu enjoada da sua mãe, tinha vergonha dela. Ao perceber que sua filha estava a porta, Molly tentou contornar a situação, tirou Hagrid de cima dela vestiu uma camisa qualquer e foi atrás da filha que agora se encontrava na imunda sala:

- Oi querida....

- Querida o caramba.  Eu tenho vergonha de você. Tenho certeza que o papai também e seus outros filhos também. Você não passa de uma pobre infeliz bêbada. Você foi a única culpada pelo o que aconteceu com Percy. Não vê o quanto a bebida te estraga. Eu estou partindo hoje, e por mim você nunca mais me veria.

Ao dizer isso Gina, virou as costas para sua mãe e saiu. Saiu esperando nunca mais encontrar aquela mulher que tomou conta de sua mãe. Ela estava com raiva, e nem via aonde ia. Sua sorte era que Cho estava junto e a levou numa lanchonte para que ela se acalmasse. Lá pediram dois hambúrgueres, batatas e dois milk sakes. Gina já estava mais cama e aproveitou para curtir os poucos momentos que tinha ali emLondres com sua melhor amiga. Ron e Mione iam junto com elas para o aeroporto, marcaram de se encontrar ao meio dia e meio no apartamento. Infelizmente elas tiveram que comer rapidamente para não deixar Ron e Mione esperando.

***

Aeroporto 13:10

- Anda que eu estou atrasada!

- Calma Gina. –Disse um Rony eufórico. Os quatro corriam por todo aeroporto. Gina corria na frente eufórica, depois vinham Cho e Mione e por último Ron com as bagagens de Gina.

- É ali! –  gritou gina, identificando os primos Draco e Harry.

- Olha quem está atrasada mais uma vez – Disse Draco brincando.

- Ah me desculpe, mas....

- Relaxa Gina, ainda tem duas horas para o vôo sair.- disse um Harry, sem emoção nenhuma.

- Ah ta. Que falta de educação a minha. Draco, Harry... esse é meu irmão Rony, sua noiva Hermione e minha melhor amiga Cho. – disse Gina os apresentando.

- Gina, nós embarcamos as coisas para você, se você quizer aproveitar essas ultimas horas com os seus amigos não tem problema. Mas sem atraso você tem que estar na área de embarque portão 10 as duas e meia.

- Obrigada Draco.

Rony convidou as moças para tomarem um sorvete, enquanto conversavam distraidamente na lanchonete. O tempo passou rápido, estão seguiram para a área de embarque. Em frente ao portão 10, o coração de Gina parecia um nó de tão apertado, tentava a todo custo não chorar com a despedida:

- Bom eu acho que é isso. – disse uma Gina emocionada, indo em direção a Cho Eu vou sentir muitas saudades, na verdade eu não como vou sobreviver sem você lá.

- Eu também. Eu realmente pensei que você nunca fosse partir. Mas a vida continua né- disso Cho contendo as lagrimas -  mesmo que eu nunca saiba se tenho um irmão ou uma irmã, pode ter certeza que você sempre foi uma irmã para mim. E me liga hein! – disse a abraçando.

- Pode deixa. Você também procure me ligar se qualquer coisa acontecer. – depois de um longo abraço, Gina dirigiu-se a Mione.

- Mi cuida bem desse meu irmão hein! E obriga pelo diário tenho certeza que ele será bem útil. 

- Pode deixa e se cuida você também. – disse dando um abraço na futura cunhada.

- Ron... eu vou morrer de saudades de você!

- Ah maninha, eu também.- Disse Rony contendo as lagrimas. – Sabe eu tenho certeza se os meninos e o papai estivesse aqui ele lhe desejariam toda sorte do mundo, e já que eles não podem estar eu lhe desejo por eles.Vem cá me dá um abraço.- Gina e Ron deram um longo e apertado abraço. E com uma voz rouca Gina disse

- Obrigada Ron!

Depois das despedidas Gina juntou-se a Harry e Draco. Tudo agora era novo para Gina. Ela nunca havia viajado de avião. Nunca havia entrado dentro de um. Estava muito nervosa com tudo aquilo. Draco percebendo isso, resolveu descontrair o clima:

- Relaxa, não vai ter nenhum lobo mal lá!

- Ah mais nunca se sabe se um lobisomem resolve aparecer. – disse Gina entrando na brincadeira.

- Engraçadinha.

- Draco... e se eu não me adaptar? E se ninguém gostar de mim?

- Você sempre costuma ter visões tão pessimistas assim?

- Não são só realistas!

- Relaxa, todo mundo vai te adorar.


	8. Turbulencias no avião

Capitulo 7 – Turbulências no avião

- Por favor, passageiros do vôo 108B queiram embarcar no portão 2B. Primeira chamada.

- É o nosso vôo. Vamos.- Disse um Harry um tanto intrigado em ter que interromper a sua leitura.

- Pronta Gina? – perguntou Draco.

- Adianta se eu não estiver?

- Na verdade não.

- Então vamos. – Disse Gina dando um longo suspiro.

A ansiedade e o medo se misturavam em Gina. Ela sempre quis viajar de avião, conhecer novos paises e agora que ela estava prestes a realizar tudo isso se sentia meio desconcertada. Ela não sabia o que esperar, não sabia o que encontrar. Ela queria gravava tudo com a máxima atenção, mas infelizmente nem tudo era tão emocionante quanto imaginava. Ficar uma hora sentada esperando um vôo era perder a sua última hora do seu precioso tempo em Londres, sua ansiedade não ajudava em nada. Também se sentia meio desconfortável com as novas roupas, era como se aquilo não fosse ela. Quando é que ela se imaginaria usando um conjunto de saia com um blazer para pegar um avião? Nem para ir a festas ia tão chique. Ela sabia que as roupas que Draco inventou de comprar seriam só o começo das mudanças e o que ela mais temia era não estar pronta para isso. 

Draco e Harry haviam despachado suas malas, apenas estava com uma pequena maleta com as coisas básicas que precisaria, bom pelo menos as coisas básicas que Draco disse que ela precisaria, o que ela achou demais para algumas horas. O corredor que ligava o portão 2B e o avião era todo iluminado e recoberto por arcos, era refrigerado e lembrava cenas de grandes filmes, ela estava tão encantada com tudo que mal ouvia as pessoas a sua volta:

- Posso ver a passagem dos senhores?

- Claro. –Disse Harry.

- Primeira classe, três pessoas?

- Sim senhora.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor.

- Hun. – disse uma atordoada Gina

- O que foi? –Perguntou Draco

- Tem classes num avião? – Perguntou Gina inocentemente enquanto Draco soltava uma espontânea gargalhada.- Falei besteira né?- Disse envergonhada.

- Não é isso. Mas sim a divisões, começamos pela melhor a Primeira classe, depois tem a executiva e a econômica.

- Eu poderia ter ido de econômica!

- Poderia, mas isso quem decidiu foi eu.

- Assim vocês me deixam sem graça.

- Senhorita? O acento 1C é o seu - disse uma aeromoça muito simpática apontando um assento que mais se assemelhava a uma poltrona para Gina.

- Ah sim, obrigada.

- Gostaria que eu guardasse seus pertences no compartimento superior?

- Obrigada. –disse Gina oferecendo sua maleta e sua bolsa.

***

- Bom dia, aqui quem fala é o comandante Diggory pedindo autorização à torre para decolagem. A aeromoça Durnan passar agora algumas instruções de segurança caso algum incidente venha a acontecer. 

- A British Midland Air Line pede que todos os passageiros chequem seus cintos de seguranças na decolagem e no pousou do avião. Os cintos se localizam nos bancos. Em caso de emergência mascaras de oxigênio caíram automaticamente sobre suas cabeças, lembre-se em primeiro certificarem que suas mascaras estão bem postas para depois ajudar crianças e acompanhantes. Lembramos também que seus assentos são bóias flutuadoras em caso de alguma emergência. Informações mais detalhadas chequem os panfletos que se localizam a sua frente. Obrigada 

- Draco?

- Hum.

- Você tem certeza de que isso é seguro? – disse Gina.

- Se você não relaxar, você não ira curtir o voou.

***

            Algumas horas já haviam se passado dês da decolagem. Pela janela a única visão possível era um azul intenso do céu e algumas nuvens brancas abaixo. Gina, inquieta como sempre já havia visitado a cabine do piloto e conversado com as aeromoças. Harry dês do embarque continua concentrado na sua leitura, ela não entendi como alguém conseguia ficar horas sem respirar lendo um livro! Draco estava cochilando a um bom tempo devido ao excesso de vinho. Cansada de tanto tempo estar sentada, Gina resolveu esticar as pernas e dar uma volta pelo avião, mas quando ia fazer o mesmo, notou uma pequena menina entrando na primeira classe:

- Hey! –chamou Gina baixinho para não assustar a menina. Que se aproximou cautelosamente dela.

- Oi. – disse num sussurro a menina.

-  Oi – disse Gina dando um sorriso – Qual o seu nome?

- Nataly e o seu? – disse ainda sussurrando

- Gina... está perdida?

- Huhu.

- Faz tempo que esta andando pelo avião?

- Huhu.

- Você se perdeu da sua mãe?

- Não. – disse Nataly segurando o choro.

- Hey, está tudo bem com você? Vem cá. – chamou Gina pegando Nataly no colo enquanto essa se acalmava mexendo no cabelo ruivo de Gina. – Está melhor.

- Huhu, brigada.

- Vem... vamos procurar seus parentes. Você está com quem?

- Com minha madrinha.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Grazielle Hokfle.

- Então vamos procurar a Sra. Hokfle. – falou enquanto levantava do seu acento carregando a pequena Nataly. 

Os corredores do avião iam se estreitando conforme avançava o avião. Nataly não reconhecia ninguém como sua madrinha. Algumas aeromoças ofereceram ajuda a Gina para procurar a Sra. Hokfle, mas essa entediada de assistir a filmes resolveu procurar sozinha:

- Ali. –Disse Nataly

- Achou?

- Huhu.

- Aonde que ela esta?

- Na janela. –Disse Nataly apontando para uma moça que dormia num acento ao lado da janela, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e aparentava ser bem jovem.

- Bom, vamos ter que esperar ela acordar.

- Eu quero minha boneca.

- Aonde você a deixou ?

- Não sei.

- Ah não fica triste, você não que assistir o filme?

- Assite comigo?

- Está bem. – disse Gina enquanto se acomodava na poltrona ao lado da que a madrinha de Nataly ocupava.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Nataly encontrava-se dormindo no colo de Gina, que quase havia adormecido também se não fosse pelas luzes que apagaram por alguns segundos, os avisos de que os cintos deveriam ser repostos piscou. As aeromoças passavam averiguando que todos pusessem os cintos. Nataly ainda dormia, mas Sra. Hokfle acabara de acordar:

- Quem é você? 

- Já acordou?

- Quem é você?

- Gina Weasley.

- O que faz com minha sobrinha?

- Sua sobrinha se perdeu no avião, então a trouxe de volta, mas ela não queria ficar sozinha, então fiquei com ela, mas ela acabou dormindo. 

- Não acredito que cometi um deslize desses. Desculpe-me. Ela te atrapalhou muito?

- Não, ela é uma graça.

- Ponham os cintos por favor. Estamos entrando em uma turbulência. – disse uma das aeromoças.

- Melhor eu voltar para o meu lugar agora.

- Obrigada Srta. Weasley.

- Sem problemas.

***

- Onde você estava? –Perguntou Harry

- Melhor você se sentar e por o cinto que estamos entrando numa turbulência. –Alertou Draco.

- Sim eu sei. – Mal acabava de se sentar Gina podia sentir o avião inteiro pular, como denominou, ela estava ficando apavorada com tudo, era a primeira vez que andava de avião e não queria morrer – Draco você disse que isso era seguro!

- E é.

- Como assim é... o avião vai cair!

- Não exagera, isso é só uma turbulência. –Disse Harry divertido

- Continuo achando que ele vai cair! – As luzes piscavam, ela sentia como se tudo pulasse junto.

- Gina relaxa. – Tentou acalma-la Draco.

- Quero ver você relaxar quando achar que esta correndo risco de vida! – disse secamente o que foi suficiente para Harry soltar um gargalhada.

- Draco, acho melhor vocÊ simplesmente calar a boca!

Essa tenção pareceu horas para Gina, que não passaram de alguns minutos. Logo após foram servido o jantar. Ela optou em comer o frango já que entre as opções oferecidas a ela era a única que entendia o que queria dizer. A viagem agora se tornou mais divertida para Gina, Draco pelo menos conversava com ela, Harry também aposentou os livros e entrou na conversa. Eles lhe explicavam sobre a família e o que encontraria em Moscou:

- Dobby e Winky estarão sempre as suas ordens. –Disse Harry

- Mas eles não estavam em Londres?

- Eles têm como única finalidade atender você, você estava em Londres não?

- Eu já disse que não precisa de tudo isso!

- Gina, eu vou dizer pela última vez, deixa isso conosco. –Falou Draco

- Mas isso não é justo!

- Olhem... estamos pousando, Gina bem vinda a Moscou. – Falou Harry enquanto apontava para a janela. Gina se deslumbrou com o que via, Moscou esta tudo iluminada, deviam estar no meio da madrugada.

- (PLIN PLON) Senhores passageiros, pedimos a todos que ponham seus cintos de segurança, estamos em pouso autorizado pela torre de Moscou. Temperatura ambiente encontra-se a 5°C. A British Midland Air Line agradece a sua preferência e que todos tenham aproveitado o voou ao Maximo. Obrigada.

====================================================================================

_Nota da autora: Mil desculpas pela demora de atualizações, mas estava em provas finais e tals, não deu mesmo, daí o livro em português, eu TIVE que ler!_

_Enfim tenho mais 5 capítulos prontos! Acho que a fic vai ter uns 30, mas nada certo._

_O Shipper agora já estão definidos ^^"_

_Bom dessa vez pus 2 capítulos a mais pela minha falta de atualização!_


	9. Uma nova vida

Capitulo 8 – Uma vida nova!

A cada minuto Gina se deslumbrava cada vez mais com Moscow. Logo que saíram do aeroporto depois de um pequeno conflito de carregar os carrinhos para o carro que já a espera deles, Harry e Draco decidiram fazer um tour pela cidade para que Gina se sentisse mais à vontade antes de partirem para o campo que seriam mais algumas horas de viajem. Depois do pequeno tour eles seguiram uma viagem de duas horas para a mansão de campo Dumbledore. A temperatura ao longo do caminho caira consideralvelmente. As luzes da cidade eram substituídas pelos campos cobertos de neve:

- Droga a aeromoça disse que estavam 5° não –5°. – reclamava Draco

- Larga de ser idiota, a temperatura no campo é bem mais baixa e considerando que a casa do campo é numa montanha também é lógico que a temperatura iria abaixar! 

- Cala a boca Harry!

- Esse sempre fica de mau humor quando esta com frio Gina!

- Mas aqui esta tão quente!

- Espera só você sair do carro!- falava Draco carrancudo. Com isso Gina ficara muda, não sabia o que esperava.

- Não precisa ficar preocupada, nos vamos te ajudar no que precisar. – disse Harry notando a apreensão de Gina.

- Você não pensou que íamos te deixar sozinha nessa? –disse Draco esquecendo um pouco o seu mau humor.

- Obrigada- agradeceu abrindo um sorriso sincero.

Uma longa conversa foi seguida o resto do caminho, até que um grande portão de madeira esculpido a letra D abrisse e uma pequena estrada com arvores a todo o seu redor fossem gradativamente diminuindo e dava a visão de um lugar amplo e bem no centro uma grande casa de dois andares de tijolo e madeira com uma grande sacada que davam passagem para a porta principal. O carro parou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da mansão abriu e dele saiu um homem alto e magro. Sem que Gina percebesse o motorista já havia aberto a porta para que esta saísse e a cortante brisa batia em seu corpo a fazendo estremecer:

- Ah sim obriga. – agradecia Gina ao motorista atônica.

-  E ae Robert como anda? – Cumprimentava Draco o mordomo.

- Muito bem jovem Malfoy. Como tem passado jovem Potter?

- Bem Robert. Robert essa é Gina Weasley novo membro da família.

- Bem vinda jovem Weasley.

- Obrigada Robert, é assim seu nome não?

- Sim Senhorita.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Gina, Robert.

- Perfeitamente senhorita. – disse enquanto caminhavam os três jovens para dentro da mansão, Gina disse em meios a sussurros:

- Hey Harry, será que ele entendeu que eu disse que ele pode me chamar de Gina?

- Sim, mas não espere que ele ira fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Por que as 'madames' ordenam assim – disse meio que rancoroso – mas quando elas não estiverem ele a chamara pelo seu primeiro nome se desejar.

- Como assim madames?!- Draco que escutava a conversa resolveu interferir:

- Gina, você será informada de muitas coisas no banquete de hoje a noite!

- Banquete?

- Winky lhe informara de tudo, bom vejo vocês no jantar, disse Draco enquanto subia a grande escada que Gina não tinha noção de como fora parar ali. Era um cômodo quadrado, aonde tinha passagem para outras diversas portas e bem no centro a escaderia.

- Senhorita Weasley gostaria de ver seus aposentos?

- Ah claro.

- Vejo você no jantar Gina.

- Certo Harry. – disse enquanto esse tomava o mesmo caminho que o primo.

- Por aqui senhorita. – disse Robert enquanto a guiava escada à cima, o contrario dos rapazes o quarto de Gina se encontrava no outro lado da mansão, o corredor superior do seu lado era iluminado por uma imensa janela no fim do corredor. A ultima porta do lado direito do andar, Robert identificou como seu quarto. – Suas coisas já foram trazidas para cá. Winky estará aqui em alguns minutos para lhe ajudar.

- Obrigada Robert.

- Ao seu dispor senhorita.

Gina então abriu a porto e seu queixo caiu. O quarto era enorme, era maior que seu apartamento que dividia com Cho. A porta estava bem no centro do quarto. Havia varias janelas e uma cortina de veludo vermelha estava aberta possibilitando que a claridade invadisse o quarto, era de madeira como o interior da casa em um todo. Do seu lado esquerdo estava uma cama de casal com dois criados-mudos um de cada lado e do lado de cada criado mudo uma porta. Do outro lado tinha uma lareira, que estava ligada e aquecia o ambiente, com muitas almofadas gigantescas no chão. Eram almofadas vermelhas, verdes e azuis, todas de veludo. E em baixo delas um grande tapete idêntico ao que estava em baixo da cama. Ao abrir a primeira porta à esquerda da cama, se deparou com um enorme closet com as roupas que comprar com Draco no lado direito, no outro havia uma penteadeira e um sofá de veludo também. A outra porta a direita dava a um gigantesco banheiro todo de madeira, com banheira e um esteira que Gina supôs que seria para descansar:

- Senhorita Weasley, Winky ao seu dispor.

- Oi Winky. – disse uma gina ainda atônica.

- Tudo bem com a senhorita?

- Ah sim, claro.

- Quer que Winky prepare um banho para sua senhorita?

- Chame apenas de Gina, por favor Winky.

- Se senhorita deseja assim, Winky ira chamá-la de Gina.

- Obrigada Winky.

- Gina precisa se apresar ou ira perder o banquete. Winky preparar o banho de Gina e separar sua roupa.

- Ah não precisa se incomodar Winky.

- Não é incomodo. – disse enquanto ligava a banheira e por ela espalhava alguns sais. – Senhorita gosta de massagem antes ou depois do banho?

- Como? – disse assustada.

- Gina ira querer a massagem antes ou depois do banho?

- M-A-S-S-A-G-E-M?

- Vejo que jovem Gina esta enfrentando muitas novidades.

- S..S...Sim.

- Venha senhorita que Winky ira ajuda-la.

- Obrigada. – disse enquanto se sentia ser despida lhe causando grande constrangimento.

- A senhorita pode deixar aqui de barriga para baixo.- disse apontado o esteira – Isso mesmo, Winky ira fazer uma massagem para senhorita ficar relaxa para o banquete.

Às duas horas a seguir Gina desfrutava de uma deliciosa sensação de relaxamento, depois da massagem foi introduzida no banho. Logo após, Winky a conduziu ao closet aonde havia separado três vestidos de gala para o frio. Dois deles Gina desconhecia, não lembrava de tê-los experimentado:

- Winky essas roupas não são minhas.

- São sim, madame Potter e madame Malfoy saíram hoje de manha e compram algumas roupas para a senhorita como presente de boas vindas e pediram para Winky coloca-las aqui. 

- Ah ta.

- Qual a senhorita gostaria de vestir. – disse apontando para três vestidos. O primeiro era um preto de mangas compridas e sem decote frontal, mas com um grande decote nas costas, era justo e abria em uma grande saia rodada. O segundo vestido era verde escuro, de veludo, era do tipo bata o seu decote, também justo ao corpo, mas a sai era mais discreta, lembravam os vestidos das rainhas na Idade Média segundo Gina. O terceiro vestido era branco, completamente fechado com gola alta, era o mais simples se não fosse o fato de acompanhar um chalé de pele.

- O que Winky acha que ficaria melhor em mim? – com isso Winky passou abalizar melhor Gina.

- Acho que o preto, pois é discreto e é ótimo para causar boa impressão. Jovem Gina tem cabelos longos, posso cachear eles e prender metade dele, ele ficara ótimo com o decote das costas.

- Pode ser então.

- Gina poderia sentar aqui – disse Winky apontando a penteadeira- para que Winky faça o penteado e faça a maquiagem?

- Claro.

Winky então começou a escovar e pentear o cabelo de Gina. Fizera enormes cachos e prendera metade do cabelo para trás, para dar um maior volume, permitiu que alguns fios ficassem soltos na frente, e fez uma maquiagem leve acentuando seus lábios com brilho mais rosado. Por volta das oito e meia ouviram-se batidas na porta e Winky pediu que Gina não saísse do closet:

- Olá Winky.

- Boa noite Jovem Potter.

- Gina está ae?

- Winky esta a preparando para o banquete. Winky lamente informar que o snehor na pode vê-la. Ordem das madames.

- Ah que pena. Bom então eu espero o jantar.

- Jovem Gina irá descer dentro de meia hora senhor.

- Obrigada Winky. – Com isso Winky fechou a porta e voltou para o closet:

- Por que eu não posso ver ninguém?

- Madames instruíram Winky para que deixasse Gina ver ninguém até o banquete.

- Como que são a Sra. Potter e a Sra. Malfoy?

- Elas são senhoras muito bonitas, não farão nada mal a senhorita. – Disse enquanto ajudava Gina a se vestir. – Vou pegar o sapato e as jóias da senhorita.

- J-Ó-I-A-S?

- Ah sim, presentes das madames.

- Meu Deus, vou levar mais do que uma vida para poder paga-los.

- Senhorita Gina não se deve se preocupar com isso.

- Mas me sinto mal com isso Winky.

- Winky sabe que Gina é uma moça muito simples, mas tem grande nobreza no coração, Winky sente isso.

- Obrigada Winky.

Quando faltavam cinco minutos para as nove horas, Gina estava pronta, ela quase não se reconheceu quando se viu no espelho. O vestido se ajustara perfeitamente em seu corpo, pouco do sapato ficava a vista, tinha bracelete de ouro que combinavam com a corrente e os brincos, a maquiagem acentuavam seus olhos castanhos e valorizavam seus lábios. Enquanto terminava de se admirar, ouviu-se batidas na porta.

- Winky abrira a porta para a senhorita.

- Obrigada Winky.

- Winky todos estão aguardando a jovem Weasley na sala de estar.

- Pois não Robert.

- Esta na hora da senhorita ir.

- Mas eu não sei aonde é a sala de estar. 

- Eu a acompanharei senhorita.

- Obrigada Robert. Obrigada por tudo Winky.

- Winky sabe que a senhorita ira se sair bem. – disse dando um sorriso maternal a Gina que o retribuiu.

Robert estava guiando Gina pelos corredores do segundo andar, seu coração batia acelerado, não sabia no que pensava, esta muito ansiosa e nervosa:

- Nossa! –Gina ouviu alguém exclamar, e se deparou com Draco.

- Ah, Oi Draco.

- Você está linda Gina, não deixe me corrigir, você está maravilhosa Gina.

- Obrigada Draco, você também está muito bonito. – disse reparando que vestia um terno cinza que combinava com seus olhos e uma camisa preta.

- Deixe-me por favor acompanha-la até a sala.- fazendo uma reverência divertindo Gina. O que foi suficiente para que relaxar um pouco. Mas ao notar que a conversa parar e todos os olhares recaíram sobre ela, quando chegaram em um aposento amplo, de madeira também, com enormes sofás de couro, sentiu todo aquele medo crescendo- Apresento-lhes Gina Weasley.

- Obrigada Draco – disse uma senhora alta de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros como o de Draco, tinha por volta de uns quarenta e cinco anos. – Bem vinda querida, meu nome é Narcisa Malfoy, esse é meu esposo Lucius Malfoy – disse apontando para um loiro de olhos acinzentados como os de draco a sua direita, também era alto tinha cabelos compridos.

- Eis tão bela como meu filho disse. Prazer em conhece-la Senhorita Weasley, sou Lucius Malfoy.

- Por favor chame-me apenas de Gina.- disse dando um sorriso discreto.

- Ah vejo que estou atrasado. – disse um Harry a porta.

- Para variar um pouco – respondeu um homem alto que Gina diria ser o clone de Harry se não fosse uns trinta nos mais velho e de olhos castanhos.

- Bom Gina, esse é meu pai, Tiago Potter, e minha mãe, Lílian Potter- disse indicando o casal do outro lado do cômodo,Lílian era uma mais baixa que o esposo e tinham lindos olhos verdes como os de Harry e cabelos castanhos claros.

- Prazer em conhece-los Sr e Sra Potter.

- Quanta formalidade querida, pode nos chamar de Lilian e Tiago. – disse a mulher com uma voz fina.Arrancando um sorriso sincero de Gina.

- O jantar está servido – disse Robert.

Com isso todos passaram para a sala de jantar. Foi um jantar tranqüilo e agradável apesar de Gina sequer imaginar o que comia, eram comidas por demais refinadas para ela, o fato de todos falarem em inglês a ajudou bastante em se sentir em casa. Ao termino do jantar todos voltaram para a sala de estar aonde foi servido licor e conhaque. Harry pôs a tocar piano a todos, a conversa girava em torno de Gina que contava como conheceu a sua querida McGonagal, até que Narcisa declarou:

- Querida, temos algumas coisas a lhe contar.

- 


End file.
